His Safe Harbor Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Raph feels a bit down after a fight, Dana knows how to make her boyfriend feel better. Sequel to "Red And Green Stand For Love." Post Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 movie.


**Jeannenobunaga's super late sequel request to "Red and Green Stand For Love". Here you go, Amiga! Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Nickelodeon Movies.**

* * *

 **His Safe Harbor Of Love**

Raphael groaned as he put his sais away. It had been a rather hard patrol with fighting more Foot Clan. His brothers were feeling pain too. April, who had come for a visit, looked up when she heard them. "Guys, what happened?" she asked.

"Foot Clan," said Leonardo before wincing in pain and grabbing his arm. "They got some new electric weapons."

"And they pack a punch," said Donatello, removing some safe armor from his shell that became visible after he turned off the invisibility mode. "This safe armor only stopped the brunt of it, but didn't exactly soften the punches."

"But we did knock out a few teeth," said Raph.

"But that's kinda all we could do," said Mikey.

April and Splinter quickly tended to Leo and Donnie, who had the worst of the injuries. Mikey opted to wait until April could tend to him. Raph looked at Mikey and shook his head, but was smiling since he knew how much his little brother liked April and he could tell April liked Mikey back. He then remembered Dana and decided to head out. Splinter saw him and nodded, knowing where his red-masked son was going.

* * *

Dana was reading one of her favorite books while she was in a comfy chair when she heard the window open. Grabbing a short staff that was by her door, she stood patiently, waiting to hit the intruder with her new karate skills that Raph had taught her over the week.

Now her door opened and she waited a moment and then struck.

* * *

Raph opened the door to Dana's room, but before he could call her name, he felt something slam down on his shoulder, which was bruised and sore still. He let out a pained grunt and fell, opening his eyes when he heard a gasp and saw Dana standing over him, holding a short staff in one hand as her other hand covered her mouth in shock and horror that she had hurt him.

"It's not that bad," he said.

"Raph! I'm so sorry! I thought you were an intruder!" she blurted out as she dropped the staff and went over to him, helping him up to his feet, gently guiding him to the couch where he lay down and she got some cold water and a washcloth, gently rubbing the cold water over the bruises. He winced a little.

"Easy, babe," he said when she got to his shoulder. "That's still a bit tender from your wild attack."

She looked at him. "I'm really sorry, Raph," she said and looked away but then looked at him sternly. "And it wasn't a wild attack. I really thought you were an intruder and was aiming for your head."

"Good thing you missed then," he smirked.

"I didn't miss. You moved!" she insisted.

"No, I didn't," he said, smirking as he was just teasing her.

"Yes, you did!" Dana insisted, but then saw him smirk. "Ugh! Stop smirking!"

"I'm not smirking," said Raph.

With a frustrated grunt, Dana turned her back to him. "Why do I bother!" she shouted to no one in particular as her hand flew back, letting go of the washcloth.

Which hit Raph smack in the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Dana turned sharply at that, but when she saw the washcloth stuck to Raph's face, she had a hard time controlling her laughter, although she silently laughed into her hands. "You're clumsy," she said and then ran quickly as she knew he'd be on her faster than she could say 'go' after he got up.

Raph removed the washcloth and stood up, seeing Dana head down the hall and smirked, going after her, taking out his sais and setting them aside as he made sure the doors and windows were locked as he chased after Dana, who was laughing as she ran down the hall and he jumped, tackling her and pinning her to the floor, but was gentle about it.

"Looks like you're clumsy," he smirked at her teasingly.

"I'm not the one with the crooked bandana," she said.

He reached up with one hand to see what she meant and she grabbed the tails of his bandana and jerked them so that the eyeholes moved away from his eyes. "Hey!" he said, letting her go and she scampered away, but he jumped and caught her again, holding her in his arm as his free hand straightened out his mask and he looked at her. "Okay, you've asked for it."

With that, he gently dragged her into her room and closed the door, but was surprised when she nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

And it cost him.

Dana quickly tripped him and Raph landed on the bed with her in his arms and she almost slipped away, but he caught her and pinned her down. "Oh no, you don't," he said as he caught her wrists in his hands.

Dana now let her laughs free as she looked up at him lovingly. "Your shoulder better?" she asked.

He checked it. "A little sore from your roughhousing," he said, but was smiling.

Dana smiled at him. "How about I massage your shoulders?" she said. "You'd feel much better."

Raph smiled at her. "Alright, but just know that you're not going to get away that easily from me," he said.

She laughed as he let her up and sat down. "Why would I want to?" she asked, sliding up behind him and running her hands over his muscles before she began massaging his shoulders. "These big muscles are just too tempting to escape from, especially when the turtle they belong to holds me protectively."

Raph chuckled. "They also hold you in love," he said, looking at her with eyes filled with love. She smiled at him and she continued massaging his shoulders and he sighed in relief and then groaned in pleasure. "Man, you're good," he said.

Dana leaned her head on his left shoulder and he gently turned her face to his, giving her a kiss on the mouth before gently pulling her to lay on his chest and stomach while still kissing her. Dana sighed lovingly as she felt him rub her back gently and she ran her hands over his arm muscles, which flexed under her touch.

They broke away softly and she lay her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and then hearing him sigh. "Raph? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just enjoying being with you."

She gave his cheek a kiss. "You're troubled," she said. "Is it about today?"

"Partially," he admitted. "I just wish I could be here with you and not have to worry about the Foot Clan and the bad guys."

She smiled and looked at him. "You're a hero," she said. "You can't really change from that."

"True," he said. "I'll always protect the city, but still…,"

Dana placed one finger on Raph's mouth and smiled. "Think of my place as a safe harbor when you have worries," she said. "I'll always soothe your worry."

He smiled at that. "I know you will, but kind of curious as to why," he said.

She giggled. "Silly, because I love you," she said.

"Silly?" he asked before pinning her down. "You're silly, babe, not me."

She opened her mouth to form a retort when he suddenly gave her a French kiss, preventing her from making a comeback. She let out a groan and kissed him back before they parted for air and he rolled on his back, letting her rest on his chest once again.

"But, I love you too, babe," said Raph.

"I know," she said as she then kissed him again and he returned the kiss, both only focused on each other.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
